Copos de nieve
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Reto del mes: un drabble cada día sobre el universo de The Lost Canvas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

En la quinta casa del zodíaco duerme plácidamente el caballero de armadura de oro más joven de su generación. Desde su cómoda posición debajo de varias capas de mantas, el cachorro es temporalmente ajeno al frío que azota a la región. El Santuario ya lleva un buen rato activo, con prácticamente la totalidad de sus habitantes listos para afrontar un nuevo y gélido día, pero el pequeño caballero de Leo no tiene la mínima intención de abandonar la calidez de su guarida.

Mientras tanto, el caballero de alas doradas baja las escaleras hacia el templo del muchacho durmiente. La experiencia le dice que si no va él a despertar a su sobrino, éste se presentará a la sesión de entrenamiento cuando el sol ya esté en el punto más alto del cielo. Por eso su primera misión del día, de cada día hasta que suban las temperaturas, consiste en robarle las mantas al cachorro para posteriormente arrepentirse a lo largo de la jornada.

Y es que un Regulus despierto es un Regulus muy difícil de controlar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

A la atención de nuestros estimados clientes:

Los empleados de este establecimiento les rogamos encarecidamente que cesen sus constantes preguntas sobre el caballero de la armadura dorada de Piscis. A continuación le dejamos las respuestas a las consultas más comunes que suelen hacernos día sí, día también.

Primero: Albafica de Piscis es definitivamente un hombre. Les aseguramos que no es una mujer disfrazada de caballero.

Segundo: No, el guardián del último templo no tiene pareja y, por lo que sabemos en Rodorio, no tiene ningún interés en iniciar una relación romántica o de cualquier naturaleza con nadie en estos momentos.

Tercero: Sí, lo de que por su sangre corre uno de los venenos más letales del mundo es completamente cierto.

Les recordamos que estamos hablando de uno de los doce guerreros más poderosos del Santuario y que sólo la fragancia de sus rosas puede acabar con la vida de cualquiera de ustedes. Si, aun así, alguno de nuestros clientes está convencido de que es el Romeo o la Julieta de este aguerrido caballero, le animamos a que vaya en busca de su amor después de haber pagado su consumición.

Atentamente,

Los trabajadores de la Taberna de Rodorio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Reflexiones de Ilias de Leo

* * *

 _La humanidad._

No se me ocurre nada más destructivo que la raza humana. Salta a la vista que el hombre es un ser extremadamente perjudicial para la naturaleza. Parece mentira que todos y cada uno de nosotros formemos parte de ella a la vista de nuestro aparente empeño colectivo en acabar con todo aquello que nos rodea.

Mientras yo vivo en harmonía con la naturaleza disfrutando del aire limpio del bosque, el ser humano continúa erigiendo día tras día sus colosales construcciones allí donde en algún momento se podía contemplar un paisaje semejante al que veo yo ahora. Pero donde un día hubo verde hierba, hoy solo hay frías baldosas de piedra.

Aun así, me siento orgulloso de luchar por mi especie. Somos destructivos, pero tengo esperanza en que aún nos quede tiempo para aprender de nuestros errores. No está en mi ser el mantenerme impasible ante los planes del dios del Inframundo.

Hades quiere acabar con la humanidad que, con todas y cada una de sus imperfecciones, siempre formará parte de la naturaleza a la que tanto respeto. Eso es algo que no pienso tolerar.


	4. Chapter 4

Siempre quise meter cartas que no fueran sobre el canon en Cartas al viento y aprovecho este reto para hacerlo.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Hola, Papá:

No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado. O quizás ya lo sepas, creo recordar que hacía bastante viento en aquel momento. No me extrañaría que esa fuera tu forma de expresar lo divertida que te parecía la situación. En cualquier caso, te lo voy a contar para que nos riamos juntos esta vez.

Hoy me he cruzado con dos caballeros en las escaleras que conducen al primer templo, el de Shion de Aries. Eran Albafica de Piscis y Manigoldo de Cáncer. Parece que Manigoldo dijo algo que hizo a enfadar a Albafica, porque este empezó a perseguirle y a lanzarle rosas. Me pregunto quién pagará los daños en las escaleras.

El caso es que al subir a mi templo me encontré a Manigoldo escondido en él, pidiendo "asilo político" a cambio de todo el batido de chocolate que quiera. Por lo visto le recomendó a Albafica dejarse barba para que dejaran de confundirle con una mujer. Pensé que se merecía un castigo por decir algo tan ofensivo pero al final cedí.

¿Cuántos batidos crees que puedo pedirle a mi huésped exiliado sin dejarle en la más absoluta ruina?

Te quiero mucho,

Regulus.


	5. Chapter 5

Lugonis merecía un lugar en este fic.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa no esperaba encontrar a Albafica mirando medio pastel con expresión de culpabilidad. De hecho, esperaba encontrarme la casa vacía y el pastel, una sorpresa para el pequeño, completo.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?—pregunté, pensando que mi hijo tenía la intención de pasar la tarde en Rodorio como solía hacer cuando tenía el día libre.

—Vine persiguiendo a un gato ladrón—respondió, cambiando su expresión por una de absoluta inocencia que no llegó a engañarme ni por un segundo.

—Seguro que está relacionado con la desaparición de media tarta—deduje, intentando no sonreír al descubrir al muchacho con problemas para mantener su expresión. Tras inspeccionar brevemente lo que quedaba del dulce, hice un comentario para ver cómo reaccionaba—. Vaya, sí que tenía afiladas las garras si la cortó tan limpiamente. Casi como cuchillos.

—Sí—asintió con energía—. Fue increíble. Te hubiera sorprendido ver lo hábil que era.

—Albafica—dijo el caballero con tono serio, cogiendo un trapo y limpiando restos de nata de la barbilla de su hijo—. Lo de que un gato se comió tu tarta es excusa de Leos. Los Piscis decimos que se la dimos a unos pobres peces hambrientos.


	6. Chapter 6

Seis días y aún no he escrito nada que os haga llorar. Estoy perdiendo mi toque.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Breve guía para manejar a Kardia de Escorpio…_

 _…o al menos lograr que no cause demasiados problemas._

Por Degel de Acuario.

* * *

Lo primero que hay que considerar si se quiere tener a Kardia de Escorpio bajo control es que ni el propio Kardia se puede controlar a sí mismo. Con esto quiero decir que hablamos de una tarea extremadamente complicada, aunque numerosos estudios realizados por un servidor sostienen que no es del todo imposible.

La clave está en conseguir que no tenga ganas de hacer nada. Un Kardia quieto es un Kardia soportable. No dócil, pero sí menos propenso a causar problemas. Por eso la estrategia que propongo está basada en dos pilares: un estómago lleno y un cuerpo cansado.

Una persona cansada, igual que una persona que acaba de comer, es menos energética y Kardia no es una excepción. Si te toca pasar tiempo en su compañía, mi consejo es que le dejes corretear por donde no vaya a romper nada hasta que se canse o que le hagas comer hasta que no pueda moverse de la mesa.

Si alguien conoce algún método más efectivo, se ruega contactar conmigo en el templo de Acuario.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Sobre la cama del caballero de Libra yacían los regalos de cumpleaños que había recibido de sus compañeros a lo largo del día. Varias chaquetas, algún que otro jersey, dos camisas, un chaleco y una pequeña montaña de camisetas. Junto a los regalos había esparcidas una serie de tarjetas de felicitación de parte de los caballeros de oro.

 _"¡Feliz día, Dohko! Últimamente está refrescando así que esto es para que no pases frío. —Regulus y Sísifo."_

 _"Feliz cumpleaños. Dicen que llevar estas camisetas es tan cómodo como no llevar nada — Kardia de Escorpio."_

 _"Feliz cumpleaños, compañero. Espero que le des mucho uso a tu regalo — Shion."_

 _"No tengo por qué, pero me solidarizo con el resto. Felicidades — Virgo."_

 _"Feliz cumpleaños. Suma dos y dos — Degel de Acuario."_

—Parece que hubo rebajas en Rodorio y nadie me avisó—suspiró el guardián del séptimo templo.

Y es que Dohko de Libra no reconocería una indirecta ni aunque esta bailara desnuda delante de él con un tatuaje en la frente que dijera "Soy una indirecta".


	8. Chapter 8

Quizás esto os recuerde a mi fic "Confesiones doradas". Me quedé con ganas de escribir algo de Tenma.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Me llamo Tenma y me han dicho que podemos confesar aquí lo que queramos.

Mi maestro, Dohko de Libra, no hace más que repetirme que los caballeros al servicio de la diosa Atenea debemos entrenar el cuerpo y el alma. Dice que debemos llevar una vida saludable, con hábitos que no ensucien nuestro cuerpo, alma o al nombre de "caballero".

Pero...

 _"No duermas tanto, que ya es hora de entrenar. Da unas cuantas vueltas al Santuario y, cuando acabes, despiértame de la siesta."_

 _"Esa comida tiene demasiada grasa. Dámela y cógete mejor una ensalada."_

 _"Sé que es tu día libre, pero deberías entrenar un rato. Busca a Yato y pelea con él hasta que vuelva de la taberna de Rodorio."_

Estoy harto. HAR-TO. He llegado a la conclusión de que él y, ya de paso, el resto de caballeros de armadura dorada, deben predicar con el ejemplo y he hecho lo que debía hacer. He aprovechado que estaban todos en una reunión con el Patriarca y he ido templo por templo vaciando sus botellas y jarras de alcohol y llenándolas de agua. El alcohol nubla los sentidos, algo que un caballero no puede permitirse.

Deberían darme las gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Pasar a formar parte de los caballeros de oro en tiempos de guerra es sinónimo de ofrecer tu vida por una causa. Los guardianes de los templos reciben sus armaduras sabiendo que desde ese momento viven con el objetivo que rendir lo mejor posible antes de su muerte. Todos y cada uno son conscientes de que llegará el día en que tendrán que sacrificar su sangre, su cosmos, sus sentidos y su corazón para que su bando esté un paso, solo un paso, más cerca de la victoria. Y no les importa, porque ya nada les pertenece a ellos. Todo es para y por su diosa.

Nadie va a librarse de la muerte, sean o no caballeros, sin importar su rango. Lo que diferencia a los portadores de armadura dorada es que, a diferencia del resto, no tienen la más mínima posibilidad de vivir después de la guerra. Porque su vida, al igual que su sangre, su cosmos, sus sentidos y su corazón, es de su diosa. Si la guerra llega a su fin y aún queda alguien en pie, su diosa no tardará en encomendarles una nueva misión que cumplir hasta que sus espíritus se apaguen.


	10. Chapter 10

Esto llega más tarde de lo habitual, pero dentro del plazo~ Es una idea que tengo para un fic ahora que acabé con las _Confesiones doradas_.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Recuerdo que dijo "No me hace mucha gracia desobedecer…" y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no comentar nada al respecto. No era el momento apropiado para recordarle todas aquellas ocasiones en las que me constaba que se había saltado las normas. Y no creo equivocarme si afirmo que solo eran la punta del iceberg.

La orden de los caballeros dorados, si bien representa el escalón más alto de poder en el Santuario, no es necesariamente un sinónimo de acatar la totalidad de los mandatos que se les dan. Dohko de Libra, el mismo hombre que había dicho "No me hace mucha gracia desobedecer" antes de dirigirse conmigo al castillo de Hades, es un claro ejemplo de ello. Y no sólo él. Si bien es cierto que Manigoldo de Cáncer y Kardia de Escorpio eran los más _rebeldes_ de mi generación, algo me dice que todos ignoramos alguna orden. Sí, con esto incluyo a Sísifo de Sagitario y El Cid de Capricornio. Me niego a pensar que jamás rompieron algún plato.


	11. Chapter 11

Sigo un poco con lo de ayer. Se nota que hace poco que me vi el final del anime por enésima vez.

Cuando me inspire intentaré haceros llorar, que aún no lo he hecho y llevo más de un tercio de los textos.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

El tío Sísifo tiene un aura especial, algo que anima a los caballeros a respetar y obedecer sus órdenes. Es un gran líder, cualquiera podría verlo, pero… Quizá esté ligeramente equivocado.

Si bien casi todos los caballeros están reunidos con nosotros a la espera de nuevas órdenes, exactamente como Sagitario mandó, siempre hay alguna excepción. Para ser exactos, dos caballeros de bronce, uno de plata y otros dos de oro están de camino al castillo de Hades. Degel de Acuario está en algún lugar, posiblemente leyendo alguno de sus libros. Kardia está yendo de un lado a otro, gritando a pleno pulmón que se muere de ganas por ir en busca del dios del Inframundo. Yo soy el único caballero de armadura dorada que permanece junto al tío Sísifo.

Posiblemente debería rectificar lo que dije antes.

"El tío Sísifo tiene un aura especial, algo que anima a _la mayoría de_ los caballeros _de menor rango_ a respetar y obedecer sus órdenes."

Sí, así mucho mejor.


	12. Chapter 12

Tenía ganas de usar _50 ways to say goodbye_ en algún texto. Si sobrevivo a mi examen de mañana intentaré escribir otra carta de las de Regulus~

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

¿Sabes, Tenma? Si algún día decides volver al pueblo te llevarás una sorpresa. Y no sólo tú, también los habitantes del mismo.

El carnicero te preguntará cómo lograste escapar de las garras de aquella mafia. El encargado del puesto de frutas gritará incrédulo que te había comido aquel tigre que se había escapado del circo y su mujer le corregirá diciendo que fue un tiburón el que te devoró. El clérigo exclamará que es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido a la caída desde el acantilado y la devota monja discutirá con él argumentando que no fue un acantilado, que caíste en las gélidas aguas del océano cuando una violenta tormenta le lanzó por la borda. Si la chica de la floristería está cerca, le dirá que sí que sí moriste en una tormenta, pero que fue porque te alcanzó un rayo.

Todos en el pueblo—menos los chicos del orfanato de las afueras— te dan por muerto porque cada vez que me preguntaban por ti no tenía fuerzas para decir que me habías abandonado por propia voluntad. Sé que suena retorcido, pero decir que habías tenido un accidente mortal era mucho menos doloroso para mí.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Hola, Papá:

Te echo mucho de menos. Recuerdo cuando nos sentábamos junto al río y me contabas historias, deteniéndote pacientemente a explicar lo que no entendía. A veces pasaba más tiempo escuchando atentamente a tus explicaciones que a la historia en sí.

Ahora soy el más joven de los caballeros de oro y me siento como un ignorante comparado con ellos. Oigo constantemente comentarios como "¿A tu edad y todavía no lo sabes?", "Me daría vergüenza hacer esas preguntas tan obvias" o "Pensé que todo el mundo era consciente de ello, pero veo que no".

Hoy, por ejemplo, he escuchado cómo Kardia le decía algo a Degel sobre un "fetiche". No tenía ni idea de qué es eso, así que se lo pregunté al caballero de Escorpio y se ha reído. Mucho. Señalándome. ¿Tan malo es que no sepa esas cosas? Cuando por fin dejó de reír dijo "Es algo que te gusta muchísimo. Si quieres entenderlo bien deberías preguntarle a tu tío y de paso entérate de cuál es su fetiche".

Al menos esta vez hizo el intento de aclararme algo. Luego iré a ver si el tío Sísifo me lo explica mejor.

Te quiero mucho,

Regulus.


	14. Chapter 14

Publico esto a falta de diez minutos para que acabe el día porque la radio me ha distraído. No está ni revisado, ni releído, ni muy pensado. Me hubiera gustado regalarte un texto krestiano más trabajado, Ariel, pero estoy de exámenes.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Degel de Acuario es otro caballero más. Otro caballero más al que entrenar. Otro caballero más destinado a perecer, al igual que tantos otros antes que él. Ya he pasado por esto y mi parte más sensata me dice que debería dejarlo. No necesito añadir otra persona más a mis oraciones cuando llegue su fin. Aun así, otra vez cedo y acepto convertirme en su maestro. Otra vez me pregunto por qué, y otra vez me responde la misma parte sensata de mi mente que me decía que era el momento de rendirme.

"Es la esperanza, Krest, la que te hace recoger las piezas de tu corazón cada vez que otro de tus discípulos, otro de tus compañeros, muere. Es la idea de que algún día tus enseñanzas salvarán a alguien del destino que tantos otros han sufrido. Si lo intentas una y otra vez, entonces es solo cuestión de tiempo que uno de tus discípulos salga victorioso de la guerra. De alguna guerra. De otra de las que están por venir."


	15. Chapter 15

Llevo la mitad del reto (casi) y se me acaban las ideas. Se podría decir que el reto de verdad empieza ahora.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cuando Dohko llegó al templo de Libra aquella tarde, no esperaba encontrarse a alguien esperándole en la entrada. Aún más sorprendente que el hecho en sí fue la identidad de la persona en cuestión.

—Hola, Degel—saludó el caballero de Libra—. ¿Qué te trae a mi templo?

El caballero de Acuario llevaba puesta su armadura y sujetaba uno de sus libros en su mano derecha, lo cual hizo preguntarse a Dohko si era posible que lo tuviera pegado con cola ya que siempre le veía llevando alguno.

—Ayer escuché cómo enseñabas física a un joven—explicó Degel tras devolverle el saludo a su compañero—. Me impresionó mucho cómo caló tu lección en el chico y pensé que serías un buen profesor de física. Solo te falta una cosa.

—¿En serio crees que sería un buen profesor? Es un gran halago viniendo de ti—sonrió—. ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que me falta?

—Saber física. Pero tengo un remedio para eso—respondió dándole el libro que llevaba, _Ciencia para principiantes_ , a su sorprendido compañero antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a subir las escaleras que le llevarían a su templo tras despedirse.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

[Tablón de anuncios de Rodorio]

Se busca armadura perdida. Es dorada y su casco tiene forma de cangrejo. La última vez que la vi la llevaba puesta en una taberna. No recuerdo el nombre del local, pero la bebida no estaba nada mal. Y la camarera tampoco.

Si tienes suficiente tiempo como para estar mirando como un idiota el tablón de anuncios, entonces tienes tiempo de sobra para ayudarme a buscar mi armadura. Mueve el culo, busca hasta debajo de las piedras y, si la encuentras y me la traes al templo de Cáncer, te dejaré luchar contra mí. Es todo un honor, así que motívate y ponte manos a la obra.

—Manigoldo de Cáncer

* * *

Shion, que acababa de leer el anuncio, estaba dividido entre recordarle inmediatamente a su compañero que se dejó la armadura en el templo de Aries para que se la revisara o dejar que la buscara durante unos cuantos días más antes de entregársela.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Notificación para todos los guerreros del Santuario.

Se recuerda a los caballeros y amazonas que sus armaduras son las mismas que han vivido muchas guerras y tienen que estar en condiciones para sobrevivir a muchas más. Por ello, se ruega que las cuiden y las lleven a revisiones periódicas. Por el amor de la Diosa, no las lleven cuando vayan a beber hasta quedar inconscientes ni las pierdan u olviden de forma fugaz dónde las dejaron la última vez que las usaron.

En el caso de que las pierdan, se recomienda no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos porque los caballeros sois figuras de autoridad cuyo objetivo es proteger a la humanidad y estaría de mal gusto que dicha humanidad no os respetara, independientemente de vuestro rango.

—El Patriarca.


	18. Chapter 18

Me apetecía seguir un poco con la historia del capítulo 4.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ya hace una semana que Manigoldo se esconde en el templo de Leo. La verdad es que no es una mala compañía, ya que está bastante calladito, aunque sospecho que lo hace para no llamar la atención de Albafica. Hablando del caballero de Piscis, éste aún busca a mi huésped y a veces se acerca a los caballeros de oro a preguntar si alguien sabe algo de su paradero. Hasta ahora he tenido éxito evitando al guardián del último templo, pero no sé cuánto tiempo podré continuar así. Creo que estoy teniendo suerte porque no sospecha de mí y está centrando sus interrogatorios en caballeros de edad similar a la de Manigoldo.

Diría que no me siento culpable porque no he mentido, pero lo cierto es que no me gusta ocultarle la verdad a Albafica. No es mentir, pero se le parece. Por otro lado, adoro los batidos de chocolate que me está pagando el caballero de Cáncer y hoy vi en la panadería de Rodorio unas galletas que tenían muy buena pinta.

Le pediré consejo al tío Sísifo cuando vuelva mañana de la panadería.


	19. Chapter 19

Disculpad el retraso, pero me ha sido físicamente imposible ponerme a escribir hasta ahora.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cuando decidí convertirme en un ogro pensaba en ser temido por mi poder, que sólo mi nombre causara respeto del tipo que sólo puede nacer del más profundo miedo. Con esa idea llegué a Isla de Kanon, pero en mi primer viaje a la aldea aprendí una valiosa lección.

Isla de Kanon no es un lugar que reciba muchas visitas, y los viajeros que pasan por el pueblecito más cercano al volcán tienden a causar revuelo por la novedad. Esto se traduce en que pasé aquella tarde rodeado de mujeres solteras que matarían por casarse conmigo y de mujeres casadas que enviudarían con el mismo objetivo que las anteriores, o eso gritaban. Los hombres, aunque eran ligeramente más discretos, tampoco tenían reparos en señalarme posadas o incluso sus casas con intenciones bastante claras. Teniendo en cuenta semejante panorama, no tardé en regresar a mi guarida con una idea en mente.

No basta con tener el poder de un ogro; también es preciso tener la apariencia de uno.


	20. Chapter 20

Iba a escribir sobre Asmita pero los diálogos me dan pánico así que... Albafica es su sustituto~

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Los rumores sobre mí dicen que soy, cito textualmente, "una persona bella y delicada que, a pesar de haber elegido seguir el camino de los caballeros, no conoce el significado de la palabra imperfección cuando se trata de su apariencia". Salta a la vista que no me conocen, porque si les dejara acercarse a mí podrían descubrir la verdad fácilmente. No tendrían más que mirar mis manos.

Mis manos no son las de una persona que no conoce el trabajo pesado, todo lo contrario. Tantos años entrenando con rosas y realizando intercambios de sangre con mi maestro han dejado marcas evidentes en ellas. Mis manos muestran que he pasado incontables horas lanzando rosas y cortándome con sus espinas, para volver a cogerlas y seguir entrenando manchando sus tallos de color rojo hasta haber perfeccionado mis técnicas. Si pudiera acariciar a alguien, esta persona notaría cómo mis manos, lejos de ser suaves, son ásperas y que, en lugar de ser lisas, están llenas de cicatrices.

Claro está, no puedo arriesgarme a dejar que alguien se me acerque para algo tan trivial como desmentir un rumor.


	21. Chapter 21

Odio. Escribir. Diálogos.

Se podría decir que esto está relacionado con mi fic Visita a medianoche, aunque no es necesario conocerlo.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

—¡Sagitario, tienes que hacer algo ya!

Sísifo, que estaba subiendo las escaleras junto al guardián de Capricornio, se detuvo al escuchar que alguien le llamaba.

—Asmita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—preguntó, escondiendo su sorpresa al ver que el caballero de Virgo estaba esperándole en la puerta de la sexta casa.

—Tienes que acabar con la plaga que ha invadido mi templo—respondió el caballero rubio con tono molesto y el ceño fruncido, algo inusual en él.

—Desconocía que tuviéramos problemas de plagas—comentó Sísifo, pensando en posibles animales que podrían haberse adentrado en semejante lugar—. ¿De qué se trata exactamente?

—De tu sobrino. Me da igual cuán solo se sienta por las noches, como vuelva a poner un pie en mi habitación me veré obligado a empezar una batalla de mil días—amenazó antes de dar media vuelta y entrar en su templo.

Los caballeros de Sagitario y Capricornio observaron atónitos cómo Asmita se alejaba con paso seguro. Pasados unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, Sísifo decidió romper el silencio con una última pregunta antes de reemprender la marca hacia sus respectivas casas.

—¿Crees que le importará subir unos cuantos tramos más de escalera hasta mi templo?


	22. Chapter 22

Estos días subiré los capítulos con cierto retraso porque no pude incluir esto en mi horario de estudio, muerte y destrucción.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

A la atención de quien corresponda:

Nos ponemos en contacto como representantes de los caballeros y amazonas al servicio de la diosa Atenea. Escribimos al actual responsable de elegir las misiones de los espectros de Hades. Quizá esto le resulte extraño, pero nos gustaría exponer nuestra precaria situación y hacer una petición al respecto.

Nosotros, los caballeros de Atenea, nos pasamos el día entrenando. Cuando tenemos días libres, entrenamos más. Si nos dejan salir del Santuario, nos mandan misiones para que sigamos entrenando. El caso es que no paramos y consideramos que necesitamos un descanso. Por eso le pedimos que envíe a sus espectros a sembrar el caos y la desesperación a localizaciones turísticas como pueblos costeros o ciudades de interés histórico. Francamente, no le cuesta enviar a sus espectros a la costa mediterránea en lugar de a pueblos alejados de la civilización que ni salen en el mapa. Así nos beneficiaríamos todos porque entre pelea y pelea, ambos bandos podríamos disfrutar de la playa, visitar museos o esquiar. ¿Quién no merece unas vacaciones de vez en cuando?

Por favor, le rogamos que considere nuestra petición.

Atentamente,

Asociación de caballeros y amazonas estresados.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Conversar con el viento es un pasatiempo muy agradable, por extraño que pueda parecerle al resto del mundo. El viento parece una entidad cambiante pero, tras muchos años conociéndolo íntimamente, me gusta pensar que hay algo que permanece constante en él. Si bien tiende a venir cada vez de una dirección y su intensidad fluctúa rápidamente, hay algo que jamás cambia. Siempre habla con honestidad. No importa si me está advirtiendo que se acercan nubes de lluvia, si comenta que ya es tiempo de que los aldeanos siembren el trigo o si me avisa de que Regulus se ha vuelto a tropezar al perseguir algún animal en el bosque. El viento jamás miente.


	24. Chapter 24

Quedan 7 días~ Siete días para poder volver a ese pozo de desesperación y pereza que conocéis como Hiatus~

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ilias de Leo es un gran caballero. Es un referente para todos aquellos que sueñan con llevar una armadura de oro. Es fuerte, es inteligente, tiene un gran sentido de lo que es moral. Es un hombre que no se deja llevar por sus impulsos ni por el orgullo. Es la única persona de la que he oído hablar que esté en completa armonía con la naturaleza. Es casi perfecto.

Es mi hermano.

O, mejor dicho, yo soy su hermano pequeño. Por mucho que entrene, todos me ven en mí al hermano del famoso Ilias de Leo. Incluso habiendo obtenido mi propia armadura dorada, sigo viviendo en su sombra. No tengo nada en su contra; mis alabanzas hacia él eran completamente sinceras. Solo quiero que se me conozca por quién soy, que se reconozcan mis esfuerzos. No me han regalado mi armadura; me la he ganado con sangre, sudor y alguna que otra lágrima. Merezco que se me conozca por mis logros y no por los de Ilias.

Mi nombre es Sísifo y soy el caballero de Sagitario.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

He necesitado enfrentarme al dios de la muerte para descubrir que mi vida tiene sentido, que todas las batallas en las que he salido victorioso han tenido un significado, una razón de ser. De no ser por este egocéntrico ser no habría caído en la cuenta de que vivir es algo que encierra un gran valor. La vida es un regalo que se nos ha dado arbitrariamente, pero eso no quiere decir que alguien tenga derecho a arrebatárnosla. Por eso existimos los caballeros, para defender a aquellos que se hallan vulnerables.

 _"Manigoldo, deberías apreciar el milagro que es la vida humana como es debido. Esas almas con las que juegas son mucho más valiosas de lo que piensas."_

Por fin he entendido lo que el maestro ha estado tratando de inculcarme durante tantos años. Es una lástima que ya no me quede tiempo para ponerlo en práctica.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Soy un gran guerrero, un magnífico estratega, un líder carismático. Me he ganado el respeto del resto de los caballeros, una hazaña de la que pocos pueden presumir. La estrella bajo la que nací era símbolo de éxito, de talento más allá de los límites de la imaginación.

¡¿Entonces por qué no soy el elegido para ser el próximo Patriarca?!

¿Qué tiene Sísifo que yo no tenga? ¡No es posible que alguien como él se convierta en la máxima autoridad del Santuario! Le falta ambición; no tiene interés en dar órdenes. En ese aspecto es igual que su hermano.

Oh.

Hermanos.

Así que esa es la respuesta. ¿Acaso nos estás juzgando por nuestros hermanos, Patriarca? Claro, entre el hermano del sabio y poderoso Ilias de Leo y el gemelo del maldito Deuteros, la elección es bien sencilla.

Jamás pensé que mi otra mitad sería mi lastre.

No puedo permitir que dejes el Santuario en otras manos que no sean las mías.

Tendré que hacer algo al respecto.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Degel, he salido del Santuario para llevar a cabo una misión. No sé cuándo volveré, así que te dejo esta nota para que no te preocupes si no me ves. Para que no me eches mucho de menos, te he dejado algo en la taberna de Rodorio… Sí, vuelve a ser la cuenta de lo que debo. No te preocupes, esta vez es menos que la última vez. Creo. El caso es que los dueños te esperan con los brazos abiertos.

Como la otra vez me aburrí, te he cogido un libro para ir leyendo en los ratos muertos. Tranquilo, no es uno de esos tan delicados que cuidas como si fueran tus hijos. Es solamente tu diario.

—Kardia de Escorpio


	28. Chapter 28

Esto llega un día tarde. No tengo excusas (en realidad sí, pero no son nada interesantes). Luego me pondré con lo de hoy.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Hoy Regulus de Leo ha irrumpido en mi templo para preguntarme qué es una reencarnación. Como era una buena pregunta y yo soy la persona más apropiada para responderla, le he explicado qué es. Para variar, el joven caballero ha estado extrañamente callado y pensativo durante mi explicación y, al acabar, me ha preguntado qué es lo que le deseo a mi próxima reencarnación. Obviamente no he respondido a algo tan personal y le he pedido que se fuera. Sorprendentemente, Leo me hizo caso, no sin antes decir con tono solemne que deseaba que en su próxima vida crezca rodeado de familia y amigos, que odiaría volver a sentirse solo.

Malditos sentimentalismos. No he podido evitar traicionarme y pensar fugazmente que sería maravilloso poder ver en mi próxima vida y esperar que ese yo aproveche ese don para observar todo lo que el mundo nos ofrece.


	29. Chapter 29

Tengo que pensar solo dos más, gentecilla. Estamos cerca del final. Ya casi veo el hiatus~

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

A la atención de los caballeros y amazonas de la diosa Atenea:

Se comunica que, a partir de hoy y de forma indefinida, Shion de Aries no se hará responsable de la reparación de sus armaduras que hayan resultado dañadas en misiones de dificultad baja. Esto se debe a que el caballero de Aries ha decidido que, si sois lo suficientemente osados para hacer que os destrocen las armaduras en misiones que no requieren prácticamente contacto con enemigos capaces de causar tal efecto, entonces no os importará jugaros el cuello en el tortuoso viaje hacia Jamir.

Pensad antes de descuidar vuestra principal herramienta de trabajo ya que no es nada fácil de reparar.

Atentamente,

La administración del Santuario.


	30. Chapter 30

Solo falta uno y...

Si necesitáis saber de quién es cada uno, leed "Hoy es el día de mi muerte" porque siguen el mismo orden. O, simplemente, pensad en qué orden van muriendo.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Gracias por dejarme apreciar la belleza de lo que siempre he detestado.

Gracias por permitirme ver la naturaleza de lo que me rodea.

Gracias por darme esperanzas para el futuro de la humanidad.

Gracias por enseñarme el valor de la vida.

Gracias por otorgarme el arma que me ha permitido llevar a cabo mi misión.

Gracias por concederme esta batalla en la que he podido sacar todo mi potencial.

Gracias por darme la oportunidad de proteger el lugar que me ha visto crecer.

Gracias por esta oportunidad para compensar el dolor que causé en el pasado.

Gracias por hacerme sentir completo.

Gracias por devolverme al lado de mi padre.

Gracias por hacerme comprender mi verdadera naturaleza.


	31. Chapter 31

Hemos llegado al final. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído esto (sobre todo a quienes, además, han dejado reviews). Ha sido una sorpresa recibir tanto feedback y no me equivoco si afirmo que he logrado seguir adelante por vosotros. Con esto acabo el fic y empiezo mi hiatus. Como no podría ser de otra manera, lo publico unos minutos entrado ya el mes de febrero (tarde~) y con unas 300 palabras (superando el límite de 200 que me autoimpuse).

Cada párrafo es un caballero y el orden es el del capítulo anterior (el orden de sus muertes).

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Toda vida debe llegar a su final. Hay quienes aprovechan mejor su tiempo. Hay quienes tienen más recursos para hacer lo que les plazca. Aun así, todos pedirían un último deseo —si hubiera alguien que se lo concediera— ya sea por arrepentimiento o porque jamás se pudo llevar a cabo en vida. Los caballeros de oro caídos en la Guerra Santa no son una excepción.

* * *

¿Un último deseo? Una caricia, sentir la cálida piel de alguien sobre la mía. Un abrazo, quizás.

Siempre he oído hablar acerca de la belleza que esconde el amanecer. Me hubiera gustado ver uno.

Saber que todos esos niños que he cuidado tendrán a alguien que mire por su futuro me traería paz.

Siento que le debo una última conversación a mi maestro.

Quizás hubiera deseado haber estado junto a Sísifo para hacer servir el arma que finalmente encontré. Dejé solo a Sagitario y tuvo que soportar demasiada presión por sí solo.

Fue una batalla magnífica, pero no llegué a derrotar a mi enemigo. Eso es algo que no me perdonaré.

Me habría hecho muy feliz salvarla, pero ella ya no estaba allí cuando yo llegué. Mi deseo sería una oportunidad de hacerle volver ofreciendo a cambio mi vida, mi alma… Lo que fuera necesario.

Desearía verla feliz, sin las miles de responsabilidades que en su día cargué sobre sus hombros.

Tal vez hubiera preferido darme cuenta antes de mi destino en lugar de vivir tanto tiempo intentando ser algo que no estaba en mi naturaleza.

Siento tanta paz ahora mismo que solo puedo arrepentirme de no haberme sentido antes así. La venganza nunca es el camino.

Qué no daría por volver al pasado y machacar a mi yo joven por dejarse influir por ese desgraciado.


End file.
